Why Me
by Aliyah500
Summary: Brooke and Nathan have been hurt by the people they loved the most. Now what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Branthan Story: Brooke just found out that her boyfriend Lucas and best friend Peyton once again cheated on her and Nathan just saw his Girlfriend Haley kiss a rock star and get on a tour bus with him. How do you thing they would react to this?**

**Things that happened but never happened in the show:**  
><strong> Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton were all best friends after the first time Peyton and Lucas cheated Peyton and Rachel's relationship hasn't been the same.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke was sitting on the sand drowning her sorrows in alcohol. She was tired of crying and just wanted someone to understand what she was going through,she was laying in sand when she felt someone standing over top of her. It was Nathan.<strong>

**Brooke: **What do you want?

**Nathan(sitting down):** Just wanted to see if you were alive.

**Nathan: **So why are you here?

**Brooke: **I'm trying to relax but you came a messed it up.** She started crying and Nathan held her.** How could they do this to me again I've been nothing but a good girlfriend and best friend and this is the thanks I get.

**Nathan:** Well try having your girlfriend kiss another guy and then hop on a tour bus with him.

**Brooke: **I'm sorry Haley left you.

**Nathan: **Yea, so you want to come back to the beach house and have some more to drink.

**Brooke: **Sure why not.

**Nathan got up and helped Brooke up and walked to the house. Once they got in all they did was laugh and drink and drink and laugh trying to make all there problems go away. Until they kissed it was filled with passion and Brooke nor Nathan wanted to stop they then started to take each other clothes off they felt all the pain go away with being together. After they fell asleep in each others arms. Brooke woke up the next morning and felt horrible she looked around and saw Nathan next to her. S****he got up and a was about to leave.**

**Nathan: **Please don't go I've been walked on once I don't want it to happen again.

**Brooke: **aw Nathan I'm sorry but it was a mistake but I guess it wouldn't hurt.

**Nathan: **Thanks. while he cuddled with her and they both fell asleep.

**Nathan woke up and smelt breakfast but Brooke was still sleep next to him and that she wouldn't cook in a million years.**  
><strong>so he got up and went downstairs to see Lucas cooking breakfast.<strong>

**Lucas: **Hey little bro heard about Haley I can't believe she left.

**Nathan was about to speak but Brooke walked in but didn't notice Lucas.**

**Brooke: **You didn't want me to leave but you left me.

**Lucas coughed and Brooke was shocked**

**Lucas(angry): **How could you two do something like that were you guys even thinking... I guess not all the bottles and you out of all people come out of his room, he is my brother for crying out loud!

**Brooke: **And Peyton was my best friend I really can't believe I fell for your crap again... you know Lucas I was wrong you are just like all the others. **she stormed out the house.**

**Lucas: **I came here because I felt sorry for you but instead you're in here having sex with my ex-girlfriend.

**Nathan(angry): **I don't you of all people feeling sorry for me, how can you do that to her again she loved you so much but your stuck on Peyton that you can't see that... just get out now!

**Brooke walked in to her and Rachel's apartment.**

**Rachel: **Hey Slut. you didn't come home last night... you want to tell me what happened?

**Brooke: **I found out that Lucas and Peyton slept together.

**Rachel: **I hate to say it but I told you so... you can't trust that Blondie.

**Brooke: **Can I finished.. so anyway I was sitting on the beach sad and then Nathan came up and we talked he told me he say Haley kiss some rocker and get on a tour bus. He invited me back to his beach house for drinks and then we started messing around and then we had sex.

**Rachel: **Oh poor Nathan but how was it.

**Brooke: **Can I please finish the story?

**Rachel: **Yea go ahead.

**Brooke: **Ok..so I woke up and was about to leave when he begged me to stay so he put his arm around me and we fell I woke up and didn't see him so I went downstairs and asked why'd he leave me and I turn around and Lucas is there. Then he just starts yelling and I yelled back and left.

**Rachel: **Well its his loss and don't let him get to you,you can do so much better and so can Nate.

**I hope you liked it. its my first story if you have any pointers can you help me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few weeks have passed since that night. Brooke and Nathan have hung out a lot and he sleeps over her house. Brooke walked out of her room dressed for school and seen Nathan and Rachel.**

**Brooke: **Good morning the most wonderful people in the world.

**Nathan: **what's got you so happy today?

**Brooke: **I decided not to let them come in my way anymore just live my life.  
><strong><span>Rachel:<span> **That's the spirit but can we leave before we are even more late.  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span> **When did Rachel start caring if we are late of not.  
><strong><span>Rachel:<span> Since Rachel realized she is failing and refuses to stay back.**

**They all got in to Nathan's car and drove to school. **

**As they parked the late bell rung.**

**Rachel: **Well we are late.  
><strong><span>Brooke:<span> **We will try to be early on Monday OK.

**They walked in their first class laughing because while walking a hot guy walked by and Rachel tripped and fell.**

**Teacher:** Um... take your seats your late.  
><strong><span>Rachel, Brooke, and Nathan:<span> **Sorry they were laughing while walking to their seats.

**Teacher: **OK class we have a project...and **before she could finish Haley walked in**

** Haley: **Sorry I'm late ...** Nathan got up and left the classroom soon followed by Brooke and Rachel.**  
><strong><span>Teacher:<span> **Ugh.. I hate this job. Have a seat Miss. James

**At lunch**

**Nathan,Brooke,and Rachel sat under the tree until Brooke ran to the bathroom, Rachel followed her.**

**Rachel: **Are you sure nothing is wrong you been throwing up ever since...wait your not pregnant are you?  
><strong><span>Brooke:<span> **What? I'm not sure I am to scared.  
><strong><span>Rachel:<span> **We can see when we get I'm guessing if you are pregnant its Nathan's right?  
><strong><span>Brooke:<span> **Of course. OH MY GOD I'm scared what do I tell him?

**Rachel: **Wait and see if you are pregnant first and then tell him.

**Later that day**

**Brooke(crying):**It's positive

**Rachel: **Oh...Brooke...I would like to stay and comfort you but I have a date.  
><strong><span>Brooke:<span> **Go Rachel I should go to Nathan's house.

**Rachel went in the back to get ready for her date. While Brooke went over to Nathans house to tell him the news. How do you think he would react?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooke walked in Nathan's room**

**Nathan:** Hey you OK...What's wrong?  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> I'm Pregnant Nathan.  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** Are you sure?  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> I took a test and Rachel made an appointment for me tomorrow.  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> OK well I'm going...I can't believe I might be a father I'm only 17.  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> And I can't believe I might be a mom.  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> If your pregnant you're keeping the baby right?  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> Of course I'm keeping the baby, I would never do such a thing...I really can't believe you asked me that!

**Brooke got up and was about to leave.**

**Nathan:** Brooke wait I didn't mean it like that.

**Brooke:** Then what did you mean Nathan.

**Nathan:** Look Brooke I'm scared.

**Brooke:** And you think I'm not..Nathan in 9 months I could have someone calling me mommy.

**Nathan:** How about we just watch a movie and relax? You spend the night we will have breakfast and then go from there OK.

**Brooke:** OK.  
><strong>Nathan and Brooke went upstairs and he gave her clothes to put on and he changed and put in the Hangover. Then an hour into the movie Brooke fell asleep and the door bell rung. Nathan went to go see who it was.<strong>

**Nathan: **What are you doing here Haley?  
><span><strong>Haley:<strong> I know it's late but I really needed to talk to you.** Then Brooke came down.**  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> How come you always invite me over then leave...oh hi Haley ...I'll be upstairs.

**Haley:** So I see it didn't take you long to move on..and with Brooke I guess cause she is so easy.  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> If your here to insult my friend then you can leave.  
><span><strong>Haley:<strong> Your friend, Nathan she is the school slut all she wants to do is get whats in your pants.  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> You know what Haley, Brooke was their for me when I needed her the most.. just get out.  
><strong><span>Haley:<span> **But Nathan

**Nathan:** Now Haley.  
><strong>With that she left and Nathan sat on the couch.<strong>

**With Lucas and Haley at Karen's house**

**Lucas:** So how did it go?  
><span><strong>Haley:<strong> We didn't even get a chance to talk.

**Lucas:** Why what happened?

**Haley:** Well I walked in and then Brooke came down.

**Lucas:** That's what happened a few weeks ago they have spent a lot of time with each other since everything.

**Haley:** Someone sound jealous.  
><span><strong>Lucas:<strong> Shut up and go to sleep.

**The next morning with Brooke and Nathan. Brooke walked down the stairs.**

**Brooke:** Hey how come you didn't come back up?  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> I sat down to think and then fell asleep.  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> It's OK, if you want to get back with Haley I wont mind.  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> I don't think so. She said things about you last night and a flipped out on her.  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> Oh...are you ready?  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> Yea let's go.

**At the doctors**

**Doctor:** Well you are having a baby  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> Oh my god  
><strong><span>Doctor:<span>** Your about 4 weeks.

**After the doctor they decided to go to the café. They sat at the booth when Rachel came in.**

**Rachel:** Hey slut, Hot shot what's the news am I going to be a Godmother.  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> Congrats Whore your going to be a Godmother.  
><span><strong>Rachel:<strong> So how is this going to work, are you guys going to be together or just friends with a baby?

**Nathan:** We didn't really get to talk about that yet.  
><span><strong>Rachel:<strong> Oh well I guess I let you talk and I see you at home.  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> So like Rachel said what are we?  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> I'm not sure...I think we should just stay friends and take it from there  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> Ok.

**Then Peyton, Lucas, Haley all walked in**

**Peyton:** Hey Nathan, Brooke. Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?  
><strong><span>Brooke:<span>** Sure. **Brooke got up and went outside with Peyton**  
><span><strong>Peyton:<strong> Look Brooke I ...  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> Peyton I don't care anymore. I have a lot of growing up to do so I'm not going to hold grudges.  
><strong><span>Peyton:<span>** What do you mean have a lot of growing up to do?  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> I'm having a baby. Don't worry it's not Lucas's baby.  
><span><strong>Peyton:<strong> Then whose...oh my god it's Nathan's baby.  
><span><strong>Brooke:<strong> Yea. **They kept talking but inside the café.**

**Haley:** Look Nathan I'm sorry I was out of line calling Brooke that I was upset seeing you to and what I am trying to say is that I still lo...  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> BROOKE IS Pregnant!  
><span><strong>Haley and Lucas: <strong>WHAT!  
><span><strong>Haley:<strong> How do you know it's your baby?  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> Forget I even said anything;  
><span><strong>Lucas:<strong> Is the baby mine.  
><span><strong>Nathan:<strong> No the baby is mine.

**He got up and left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap: Brooke and Nathan find out they are having a baby however; they decided to stay friends. Peyton and Brooke are talking and Brooke decided to let the past be the past. Haley was about to tell Nathan how she feels but he blurts out that Brooke is pregnant which causes Haley and Lucas to be confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke and Peyton are talking outside the café when they see Nathan storm pass.<strong>

**Brooke:** Nate, what happened?

**Nathan ignored her and continued and Lucas then storm out the café .**

**Lucas:** Are you really pregnant..and is it mine?!

**Brooke:** Are you kidding me, yes I'm pregnant and no Luke you're not the father.

**Lucas:** Oh...he said slightly disappointed yet relieved.

**Haley:** You know Brooke for the longest time I've tried to be your friend and be understanding

of what you decide to do in your life but once you start to mess with other's lives you are screwed up

in the head...do you even know who the father is for all we know the baby's father could be some guy you

met at a bar...I mean who knows if your really pregnant you lied about it the last time they cheated on

you maybe you did it again so someone would feel sorry for you. You are such a little slut and I hope you

get everything you deserve. Brooke slaps Haley.

**Brooke(angry and crying: **Go to Hell!

**Peyton:** Hales,that was really harsh.

**Haley:** But it's the truth everyone has thought it I was able to say it...besides it pay back for what

she did to you, Lucas, and I.

**Peyton:** What exactly did she do to "us"?

**Haley:** Don't act stupid...she took my boyfriend...and made you and Luke's lives a living hell!

**Peyton:** First Brooke has been nothing but nice to you and Brooke and Nathan are not together

they were not ever going to be together...just friends raising a baby...and besides she was going to

try to convince Nate to give you a second chance...**Haley's face went from pissed off to sad**..yea and

me and Luke deserved it for hurting her twice so before you want to start talking crap know your facts...

oh and another thing Haley you left Nathan to go on tour you can't just come back and expect everything to be like it was before you left**...with that Peyton walked** **off.**  
><span><strong>Haley:<strong> I really screwed up Luke.

**Lucas:** Just give it time I'm sure everything will work itself out.

**Haley:** Not this time Luke...not this time...**she said walking off crying.**

**Lucas decided to go to the Rivercourt to clear his head seeing Brooke all sad, feelings come rushing back and he didn't know what to do she was having his brother's baby and there was nothing he could do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

* * *

><p>SHE SAID WHAT!? <strong>A pissed of Rachel yelled toward a crying Brooke in their apartment.<strong>

**Rachel:** And to think you were going to be nice and help her get Nathan back.

**Brooke:** I know right silly old me

Silly old me what...**Nate said as he walked in the kitchen.**

**Nathan:** B what's wrong...if it's about me storming passed you I'm sorry I was just pissed.

**Brooke(laughing):** Sorry to hurt your ego but I'm not upset over you.. don't be so cocky Nate.

** Nathan(sarcastic):** Oh you are hurting my ego so much...but for real what's wrong?

**Rachel:** That bitch of yours called Brooke a slut and then basically a bad mom..wait to I see her at school.

**Nathan:** Haley?

** Rachel:** Who else and then both her and Luke had the nerve to question who the baby's father is.

** Nathan(pissed):** I will be back..while opening the door he sees Peyton about to knock he lets her in before slamming the door.

**Rachel:** Why the hell is Blondie bitch in my kitchen?!

** Peyton( rolls her eyes):** I wanted to see how Brooke was doing after what happened and I wanted to let you know I put Haley in her place.

**Rachel:** Congratulations..want a cookie.

** Brooke:** Stop it Rachel and thanks Peyton it means a lot.

** Peyton:** No problem..I just hope one day things can go back to they way it use to be...**she said as she about to leave.**

**Brooke:** P. Sawyer wait...me and Rachel were about to watch a movie want to join?

**Peyton:** Sure if Rachel is okay with it..

**Rachel:** Fine if she can forgive you for all the crap you put her through I'm sure I can to.

**************with Nathan**********

WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! **Nathan yells at Haley storming in to the café.**

**Haley:** Can we not do this here people are watching...she said looking around nervously.

** Nathan:** Fine I'll make this very short stay the hell away from Brooke and especially stay the hell away from me...Oh and pass the message to your friend. He said storming out pass Karen.

**Karen:** What was that?

**Haley:** I may have said some disrespectful things to Brooke tha..

**Karen:** You might have or did?

**Haley:** Okay I did but that was because I was upset, I mean they are always together and then we find out she is pregnant with his baby...I just lost my mind.

** Karen:** Look sweetheart..I understand that you love Nathan and want to be with him but one day you are going to have to grow up and move on.

** Haley:** But I don't want to move on I want to be with Nathan.

**Karen:** Well if him and Brooke are toge..

**Haley:** Oh they're not together they are "friends raising a baby".

** Karen:** Listen Hales, I known you since you were little and I think of you as my daughter so I'm going to tell you this and don't take it the wrong way okay..

**Haley:** Okay

**Karen:** Weather Nathan and Brooke are together or not she is always going to be a major part in his life. If you really love Nathan like you say you do you have to accept him for who he is and that will soon be a father. In order for him to even consider being with you, in my opinion make things right with Brooke.

**Haley:** What I said was really rude and I wouldn't forgive me if I was Brooke.

**Karen:** Well if you love Nathan like you say you do you will make things right. Just know I'm here for you..oh and get back to work.

*********With Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton.***********

**Peyton(laughing):** I missed hanging out with you guys..

**Brooke: **We did to

**Rachel:** Yea as much as I hate to admit it I missed you Blondie. Before Peyton could say anything Nathan walked in.

**Brooke****: **Where did you go?

**Nathan: **To have a little talk with Haley.

**Brooke: **Nate..It was not a big deal I overrea..

**Nathan: **No you did not I'm not going to let anyone talk to that way Brooke.

**Brooke( smiling):** Thanks Nate

**Nathan: **No problem

**Peyton: **OMG...I forgot

**Rachel:** Forget what?

**Peyton:** It's this guy named Julian he lives California he seen the work I did with Haley and wants to meet with me. I'm supposed to meet him in like 10 minutes.

**Brooke:** You better go we can hang out another time.

**Peyton:** Okay bye

**Everyone:** Bye

*********with Haley and Lucas**********

**Lucas****:** I can't believe he said that to you.

**Haley:** Yea I never seen him that mad before...I really messed up Luke.

**Lucas:** You should listen to what my mom said Hales.

**Haley:** Why so you can try to get with Brooke again...

**Lucas:** What are you talking about?

**Haley:** Please Luke I'm you best friend and I saw the way you were looking at her. Look Luke at the end of the day I want you to be happy but you can't continue to go back and forth between Brooke and Peyton they have feelings.

**Lucas:** It does not matter she is having my brother's baby.

**Haley:** All I know is I really have to apologize to Brooke on Monday if I want to make things right between Nathan and I.

**Lucas:** After what he said to you, you still want to be with him.

**H****aley:** Someone once told me you can't help who you fall in love with.

**L****ucas(smiling):** Goodnight Hales.

**Haley:** Night Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke and Nathan spent the weekend at Brooke's apartment talking about the baby. Peyton and Rachel were catching up and showing Julian around. Haley and Lucas were trying to figure out what they were going to do on Monday.

**Monday Morning **

**Haley (sad and annoyed): ** I don't want to go today!

**Lucas: **Well if you plan on making things right with Nathan you are going to have to start by apologizing to Brooke.

**Haley:** I know, it's just hard you know.

**Lucas:** Tell me about it, I'm in love with a girl who is carrying my brother's baby.

**Haley:** Luke it's time you get over Brooke.

**Lucas:** Maybe you should get over Nate. Maybe this pregnancy is a sign saying we don't need them we just want the idea of them.

**Haley:** Maybe you are right, but I still need to say something to Brooke.

**Later at school**

**Rachel, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton were sitting under the tree when Haley and Lucas came up.**

**Nathan:** I thought I told you to stay away from us.

**Lucas:** Look we just want to talk okay.

**Rachel (angry):** NO! It's not okay and Haley you are lucky I wasn't there the other day because it would have been more than a slap.

**Haley:** Brooke can we talk please?

**Brooke:** Sure.

**Rachel:** WHAT! See she is too nice first she forgives Peyton for sleeping with her boyfriend and now this.

**Brooke:** Rachel shut up, I never forgave Peyton… I just don't hate her anymore. Come on Haley.

**They walk away but close enough to still see the group**.

**Haley:** Look Brooke about what I said the other day, I was upset and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry I think you will make a wonderful mother. You are kind-hearted, always willing to help others, and you will have the cutest baby in Tree Hill. Nathan means the world to me and I regret leaving everyday because I know I hurt him but it was my dream my passion I couldn't turn it down. The reason I came back is because I realized what I had left at home. It's just I came back to late.

**Brooke: **I forgive you. Those Scott boys sure can make a girl crazy. Nathan does still love you it's just he is scared because besides me you are the only girl he has ever opened up to and then you just leave. He is confused and hurt but I know deep down inside he wants to be with you. Just give it time.

**Haley:** Thanks Brooke and again I am so sorry.

**They both walk back to the group of friends. **

**Brooke:** Haley, the girls and I are going shopping later. Would you like to come?

**Haley:** Sure. Thanks.

**In Class **

**Teacher: ** okay guys today I will give you a project and you will have to work in pairs.

**Bevin:** Can we pick our partner?

**Teacher:** nope I have already picked them out. When you hear your name as well as your partners name please stand next to each other. Okay! Um... Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott

**Brooke:** Can I please have another partner? I'm not comfortable working with him.

**Teacher:** Well Miss. Davis if you are not comfortable with getting a failing grade I suggest you move over to Mr. Scott, Nathan Scott and Haley James. She continued to call names.

**Nathan was pissed that he had to work with Haley and that Brooke was stuck working with Lucas.**

**At lunch**

**Nathan: ** I cannot believe I'm stuck working with her. I don't want to work with her.

**Brooke:** In life you are going to have to do things you don't want to do. Plus if you fail this class Nate you won't be able to play Basketball.

** Nathan:** I know, it's just hard with everything going on and she is the last person I want to see let alone talk to.

**Brooke (serious):** Look Nate, Haley is still in love with you okay. She told me this morning it's just singing is her passion. If you had an amazing opportunity to play basketball but you had to leave the ones you love what would you do?

Nathan: I guess… I guess I would have to go.

**Brooke:** Exactly. Nate just give her another chance okay.

**Nathan:** I don't think I can do that.

**Brooke:** Well at least try talking to her. Start off as friends and see where it goes.

**Nathan:** See B this is why you're my best friend. So what are you going to do about Lucas?

**Brooke:** I'm going to take it one step at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

** After school the girls went to the mall while the guys went to basketball practice. Nathan and Lucas get into a huge argument over Brooke and Haley causing them to be suspended from basketball until further notice.**

**Brooke (angry): **What the hell were you thinking Nate!?

**Nathan (angry):** Look Brooke, I don't need you yelling at me now!

**Brooke (angry):** You got suspended from basketball because you argued with Lucas!

**Nathan (angry):** I was defending you!

**Brooke (angry):** I believe I am old enough to defend myself thank you!

**Nathan (angry):** Fine I won't ever defend you again!

**With that Nathan storms out of Brooke's apartment. Hours later he is at home when he receives a message from Rachel.**

**Rachel:** Brooke is really upset. Ever since the argument she has been locked in her room. Nathan please come make this right. She is going to be the mother of your child. She is your best friend you grew up with her. Don't let something stupid get in the way.

**Nathan:** Who would have thought that Rachel cared? Lol

**Rachel:** When it comes to Brooke I do. Now get your ass over here.

**Nathan:** I'm coming.

**At the apartment**

**Nathan:** Brooke look I'm sorry. It's just I care about you, you have been my best friend since I can remember and you are the mother of my child. I feel like I have to defend you all the time and today I just lost it. I love you.

**Brooke: **I love you too Nate. I don't want you to hurt your chances of playing basketball because of some stupid argument.

**Nathan:** I understand. I will even try to be nice to Lucas.

**Brooke:** Great. Now how about a movie?

**Nathan:** Sure. Just not the Notebook.

**Brooke:** Nate we have to.

**Nathan:** Fine.

**A few months passed and Brooke is now 5 months pregnant. She made Rachel captain but she still attends practice. Brooke and Lucas are friends again because of the project. Lucas realized he wanted Haley all along. He decided to hold on to the feeling because he doesn't want to ruin anyone's relationships. Peyton and Julian are dating even though he is about 2 years older. Nathan decided to give Haley a second chance which Haley is excited about... well kind of. They have been going out for about 4 months now. Nathan is with Haley at the café helping her close up. **

**Nathan:**What's been going on with you Haley? You've been distant.

**Haley:** I haven't been distant. You have been busy with basketball and Brooke. **Nathan looks at Haley. **It's just you are always with her. I understand that she is your best friend and she is having your baby but I feel like your treat her like your girlfriend.

**Nathan:**Hales, I know I haven't been there a lot but she needs me now. It's hard to balance basketball, Brooke, school, and you.

**Haley:**See I'm your last priority! When that baby comes you are just going to forget about me.

**Nathan:** Well I don't know what you want me to do.

**Haley:** Nathan I just want to see you more.

**Nathan: ** I'm with you now and instead of trying to pick a fight we could be doing something.

**Haley:** I'm not trying to pick a fight with you Nathan. I am telling you how I feel.

**Nathan:** Well I'm sorry you feel that way Hales. I love you.

**As Nathan was getting up from the table to hug Haley he gets a phone call from Brooke asking him to come over with some ice cream. **

**Haley (angry):**SEE! This is what I am talking about. One phone call from her and nothing else in your world matters.

**Nathan (angry):** She is carrying my child Haley. I'm sorry that you feel like I don't show you affection but now I have to help out Brooke.

**Haley:** Whatever Nathan. Just go I will call Lucas to come and get me.

**Haley calls Lucas and Nathan leave to go to Brooke.**

**Brooke:** Thanks Nathan. I didn't interrupt anything did I?

**Nathan:**No

**Brooke:**I can tell your lying. What's up Nate?

**Nathan:**Haley is just super jealous of you and I don't know what to do anymore. I have to balance basketball, you, school, and her. It's like I try with her but it's never good enough. Plus I don't get it she never had a problem when we hung out before.

**Brooke:**It's because I'm having your baby Nate. She didn't mind us hanging out so much before because we never had sex. Now she feels threatened because she knows how easy it is for you to walk away. I know it is hard trying to balance everything right now but I am sure you will figure everything out.

**Nathan:** I feel like I should break up with her. If she is like this now imagine what it would be like after you have the baby.

**Brooke:** Whatever floats your boat Nate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nathan spent the weekend with Brooke trying to decided who/what he wanted. Lucas spent the weekend comforting Haley who is upset because she has not heard from Nathan all weekend and she knows he is with Brooke.**

**At school, Monday morning with Haley and Lucas by her locker.**

******Lucas:** So what are you going to do when you see Nathan?  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** I don't know. Every time we try to talk it turns into an argument and some days I feel like I should break up with him.  
><strong><span>Lucas:<span>** So you're not happy?  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** I thought things would go back to normal besides the pregnancy thing but I guess not.  
><strong><span>Lucas:<span>** I don't know what to tell you.  
><strong>By the way Haley is living with Karen and Lucas because after she left for tour her parents decided to travel the world.<br>****Haley:** UGH, I don't know what to do. Here he comes.  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** Hey Hales, can we talk for a minute?  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** Sure. **She gives Lucas a look and he walks away.**  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** Look Haley I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I'm trying. It's just I am going through a lot now.  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** Nate, I'm not happy. I thought we could pick up where we left off but I guess not.  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** I'm not happy either. I think it is best if we just break up instead of trying to force something that's not there.  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** I think you are right. I just don't want this to be weird. I still want to be friends.  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** Of course. **Nathan hugged her. He looked up and saw Brooke walking into the school. Haley turned towards what he was looking at.**  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** You're in love with Brooke aren't you?  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** What?  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** Nathan do not play dumb. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at her, you never looked at me like that. If you like her Nate go for it.  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** It's harder than you think.  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** Why? Does she still like Luke?  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** NO! It's just he hurt her really bad twice and she isn't ready for a relationship. She wants to focus on being a mom.  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** Well tell her how you feel and you guys can take it slow.  
><strong><span>Nathan:<span>** I want to tell her but in a romantic way.  
><strong><span>Haley:<span>** I think I can help you. Meet me at the café after basketball practice and we will talk then. **With that Haley walked off.**

**At lunch **

**Brooke: **So you two just broke up like that?

**Nathan:** Yea,we just realized that it's not meant to be so why force it.

**Rachel:** So what now hot-shot, who's next on your list?

**Nathan:** No one. I'm just going to focus on basketball, school and the baby.

**With Haley and Lucas. **

**Lucas:** So just like that it's over?

**Haley:** Yep,he is in love with Brooke.

**Lucas: **Did he tell you that?

**Haley: **No, I can see it in his eyes when she walks into the room. I just didn't want to believe it but then I realized neither one of us are happy so why hold on.

**Lucas: **Look Hales I know you just broke up with Nate but there is something I need to tell you.

**Haley:** What is it Luke?

**Lucas: **I want to be with you. I know we are best friends and we said we would never be in a relationship but for the past few months all I could think about is you.

**Haley:** I love you Luke but as my best friend. I'm sorry.

**Lucas:** It's okay. Look I got to go. Bye

**Haley:** Bye.

**After school, with the girls at Brooke and Rachel's apartment.**

**Haley: **At lunch today Lucas told me he was in love with me.

**Peyton:** Oh god! What did you say?

**Haley:** I told him I only see him as my best friend.

**Brooke (Sarcastic):** Lucas has the best timing for things. I mean you and Nate just broke up.

**Haley:** It's going to be so weird at the house now.

**Brooke:** Well we have a couch, if it is okay with Rachel.

**Rachel:** I guess just don't get in my way.

**Haley:** Thanks guys, I will be back around 10pm.

**Peyton:** You still work at the café?

**Haley:** Yea, that's where I'm off to now. Bye

**Everyone else:** Bye

**At the café with Haley and Nathan.**

**Haley: ** Tell her how you feel Nate.

**Nathan:** Yea because that worked so easy for Lucas.

**Haley:** First, when did you start talking to Lucas? Second that's completely different.

**Nathan:** I can talk to my brother when I want. No it is not me and Brooke have been best friends since we were little just like you and Luke.

**Haley:** Yea, but you and Brooke have a baby on the way and you guys trust each other.

**Nathan: ** Why don't you trust Luke? He is your best friend.

**Haley:** I trust him as my best friend but not as my boyfriend. He treated Brooke and Peyton like crap and I don't want to go through that.

**Nathan: ** You could be different Hales, he might actually love you in a way he never loved Brooke or Peyton.

**Haley:** I was supposed to help you.

**Nathan:** You did, I'm going to tell Brooke how I feel.


	9. Chapter 9

**The week went by fast and it was now Saturday. The day Nathan was going to tell Brooke how he felt. Brooke was over Peyton's house for the day while Nathan and Rachel got the apartment ready. They had put rose pedals all over the place. Brooke's favorite food and dessert were on the table.**

**Rachel:** Well I think that's everything.

**Nathan: **Thank you Rachel.

**Rachel:** Anything for my two best friends. I think I'm going to get out of here before Brooke gets here. **With that Rachel walks out the apartment. Nathan sat down and waited for Brooke to arrive. **

**An hour later Brooke walks into the apartment. **

**Brooke: **Why does she always leave the apartment so dark? **Brooke** **turns on the light and jumps when she sees Nathan. **Why are you standing in the dark?

**Nathan:** Listen Brooke, I've been in love with you since as long as I can remember.

**Brooke:** Nate…

**Nathan:** No, here me out, you are the only person I ever had in my life that was constant. You were there for me when I needed you most. Yea I dated and slept with other girls but none of them compare to you. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile, and how you say you don't miss your parents when you do. I love the way you kink your eyebrow when you try to be cute and how you don't care what others saw. You are going to be the mother of my child. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I want to be with you.

**Brooke (crying):** Oh Nate, I love you too. **She goes over to him and they share a passionate kiss. They didn't even eat dinner they go to Brooke's room.**

**With Haley and Lucas at the café.**

**Haley: **Luke can we talk for a second?

**Lucas:** sure, what's up?

**Haley: **About earlier I just wanted to say sorry. I'm just scared to be with you. The way you treated Brooke and Peyton, I don't want to be treated like that. I don't deserve that. Plus we are best friends and I don't want us trying to be in a relationship to ruin that,

**Lucas:** Don't be scared. I know I treated Brooke and Peyton like crap but I learned from my mistakes. You deserve better than me and our friendship will always be there. Haley Bob James I want to be with you and I understand you may not want to try it but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I love you!

Haley: I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott. I would love to be you girlfriend. **Haley hugs Lucas and they kiss. The kiss was filled with so much passion neither wanted to let go.**

**With Rachel at the club.**

**Rachel POV: **Since my apartment is being occupied I decided to go to Tric. I'm sitting at the bar when I see this handsome guy on the other side. I figured I needed someone for tonight so why not. I get up and walk over to the guy.

**Rachel:** Hey Julian.

**Julian:** Hey Rachel right?

**Rachel:** Yea, so where is Peyton?

**Julian:** She is at home. She isn't feeling well.

**Rachel:** Oh. Well my date bailed on my so now I'm here alone.

**Julian:** Well you can sit with me.

**Rachel:** Okay.

**You would think Rachel and Julian were on a date because they were all over each other. Rachel didn't mind because she was still pissed at Peyton for what she did to Brooke. Julian invited Rachel back to his place so they could have privacy. The next morning Peyton decided to visit Julian. When she walks into his apartment she sees clothes all over the place. At first she thinks he is a pig until she sees a red bra. She runs into the room where she sees a naked Rachel lying in the bed. **

**Peyton(angry): **What the hell Rachel! He is my boyfriend. I thought we were friends.

**Rachel(smiling):** My bad, it just sort of happened.

**Peyton:** How could you do this to me?

**Rachel:** we were never friends Peyton. We only got a long because of Brooke. I thought you knew that but I guess not.

**Julian was walking out of the bathroom while Rachel was getting dressed.**

**Rachel:** I had fun Julian. We should do it another time. Bye. **Rachel walks out the door leaving a pissed** **of Peyton.**

**Peyton:** How could you do this to me?

**Julian:** I didn't know we were serious. Peyton you are 17 I can go to jail.

**Peyton:** And to think I was actually falling for you. You are such a jerk! **Peyton storms out of the apartment. She sat in her car trying to decide where to go. She couldn't go see Brooke because Rachel would be there. She and Haley aren't really on speaking terms. She sat in her car and cried. **


	10. Chapter 10

**After Peyton saw Julian and Rachel she started doing drugs. Brooke is really worried about Peyton but she doesn't know how to help. Rachel and Julian became friends with benefits. Haley and Lucas have became inseparable. Now that they are dating Karen didn't like the fact that Haley and Lucas live under the same roof. So Haley moved in with Brooke and Rachel. (Haley and Rachel share a room.) Nathan and Brooke went to the doctors and found out they are having a girl. Nathan is madly in love with Brooke and never wants to let her go. Brooke is also madly in love with Nathan.**

**Brooke:**I need to find somewhere to live. This 2 bedroom apartment isn't big enough for 3 teen girls and a baby.

**Haley:**I'msorry Brooke. It never crossed my mind about the living situation.

**Brooke:**It's okay Haley besides I planned on moving out anyway. Rachel has guys running in and out of this apartment.

**Haley (laughing):**You have a point there. Well then I can finally have my own room where Lucas and I can be alone.

**Brooke:**Okay. Ew Haley he is my ex-boyfriend.

**Haley:**Hey I don't say anything when I hear you moaning Nathans name almost every night. You do realize that's what got you pregnant in the first place.

**Brooke (laughing):**I'm glad that we can be friends after all this drama.

**Haley:** Me too.

**Brooke finally found an apartment. It's right next door to Haley and Rachel. She and Nathan moved in even though Deb didn't approve. Now they are starting to get the baby's room ready. No one has heard from Peyton and now Lucas is starting to worry. He started calling repeatedly and now Haley is annoyed. **

**Lucas (angry):**I'mjust worried about her Hales. No one has seen her in the past few days.

**Haley (angry):**This is how it was when you went out with Brooke. Something happens to your "Precious Peyton" and you just have to be her knight and shining armor.

**Lucas(angry):**That is so not true!

**Haley (angry): **Yes it is Luke! When her dad went missing you were the one who went with her. When Ellie died you left Brooke your girlfriend to be with Peyton. I now know why Brooke gave up on the relationship. You were never there for her because you were busy being there for Peyton. I understand that you want to be a good friend to her Luke but this Leyton relationship needs to end. I need you too Lucas but you are so blinded by Peyton to even realize it.

**Lucas:**What does Brooke have to do with anything? She is having my brother's baby.

**Haley:**REALLY! Brooke felt like she couldn't compete with Peyton that's why she didn't want to go out with the second time. She thought you would hurt her again which you did. How many times are you going to bring that up?

**Lucas:**THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BABY! NATHAN CAME IN A STOLE HER FROM ME. JUST LIKE HE DID YOU!

**Haley: **Are you insane? You cheated on her TWICE! Nathan didn't steal anyone. You once again chose Peyton so she chose Nathan. I am not anyone's property so I was not stolen. You know what Lucas I think it's unclear who you want. One minute you want me then you complain about Brooke and Peyton. So I'm going to make this clear WE ARE DONE! Friendship too!** Haley storms out the apartment. Lucas and Haley didn't know that Brooke, Nathan, and Rachel were listening next door.**

**Rachel:** Wow. Lucas is going crazy. He and Peyton deserve each other.

**Brooke:** I feel bad for Haley. She is going through the same thing I went through.

**Nathan:** I'm the one who told her to give it a shot. My brother is such an ass.

**Haley went to the river court to cool off. She was sitting by the river when I guy came up to her. **

**Jake:** Hey, are you okay?

**Haley:** Leave me alone

**Jake:** I'm sorry but you were crying and I just thought…

**Haley:** No I'm sorry. I just broke up with my boyfriend and… it's a long story.

**Jake:** Well, you have my attention.

**Haley tells Jake everything from Nathan to Brooke, from Brooke to Rachel, Rachel to Peyton and from Peyton to Lucas.**

**Jake:** Wow. That's a lot of drama.

**Haley:** Yep. Welcome to Tree Hill.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jake and Haley spent the weekend together hanging out. She found out he had a six month old daughter named Jenny. His ex-girlfriend is no long in the picture because she tried to kidnap Jenny. Now she is in jail and should not be getting out for a while. Brooke tried calling Haley who has been MIA for the past couple of days. After the argument between Haley and Lucas, Nathan went over there and started to defend Haley. Peyton is still MIA and the only person trying to find her is Lucas.**

**At School Monday morning, Brooke is standing by her locker waiting for Nathan when Lucas walks up.**

**Lucas (angry):**Do you hate Peyton that much?!

**Brooke (rolls her eyes): **What are you talking about Lucas? Are you drunk?

**Lucas:**Peyton has been missing for a while because of your little bitch of a friend and you don't care.

**Brooke (angry):**First, don't call Rachel a bitch and second it not like I didn't try. She just needs space so that what I'm giving her. Plus I have more important things to worry about than someone who I'm not sure is my friend.

**Lucas (yelling):**NO! YOU NEED TO FIND HER. IF YOU CARE YOU WILL LOOK FOR HER. YOU ARENT GOING TO BE ANYTHING. YOU REALLY THINK NATHAN IS GOING TO STAY WITH YOU AND THAT BABY. IF HE GOES PRO HE IS GOING TO TOSS YOU AND THAT BASTARD TO THE SIDE. YOU ARE GOING TO BE A HORRIBLE MOTHER!

**By this time there is a crowd surrounding Lucas and Brooke. Brooke is in tears and turns to walk away when she bumps into Haley who helps her to the bathroom. Nathan was running late to school and Rachel had a doctor's appointment. **

**At lunch**

**Nathan:**He said what!

**Skills:**Yea dog he came in drunk and started yelling at B. Davis.

**Nathan:**She didn't tell me.

**Skills:**Well you know how you are.

**Nathan:**That's my girlfriend. Why didn't you jump in?

**Skills:**Dog it wasn't my place.

**Nathan:**Thanks for telling me. I need to find Brooke.

**At Brooke's apartment with her and Haley.**

**Haley:**Hey, you feel better?

**Brooke:**Yea. Thanks for getting me out of there.

**Haley:** No problem. What are you going to tell Nathan?

**Brooke:**I'm not going to tell him anything.

**Nathan:**Too late I know already.

**Brooke: **Nathan look he looked drunk….

**Nathan:**Idon't care. His shouldn't say things like that to you.

**Brooke:**Just leave it alone Nathan. Please.

**Nathan:**Too Late.** With that Nathan storms out of the apartment in search for Lucas.**

**At Basketball Practice (Jake is on the team)**

**Nathan arrives like he is on a mission. As soon as he sees Lucas he goes up to him.**

**Nathan (yelling):**SO WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU YELLING AT BROOKE THIS MORNING AND CALLING MY CHILD A BASTARD!

**Lucas: ** Well if Brooke had a problem with me telling her the TRUTH this morning, why didn't she just come up to me?

**Nathan:** You are an ass. Brooke is pregnant and you yell at her and say all those awful things.

**Lucas (sarcastic): **Well I'm so sorry if I hurt Queen Bitch of the town.

**Nathan: **That's it! **Nathan punches Lucas in the face. They start fighting like in team madness. It takes 3 team members to get Nathan off of Lucas. Whitey comes out of his office to see Lucas on the ground and guys holding back Nathan. **

**Whitey:**Nathan Scott office NOW!

**Nathan:** Look coach he said things about Brooke…

**Whitey:** I know that and I was going to handle it but since decided to handle it I'm going to have to bench you.

**Nathan:** Come on coach.

**Whitey:** I'm sorry Nate. Now get back to practice.

**When he returned to the gym Lucas was gone. **

**Nathan:**I'm on the bench. Who are you?

**Jake:**Um... I'm Jake. I am replacing Lucas on the team.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brooke is 7 months pregnant with her and Nathan's baby girl. Haley and Jake are now dating and for the first time they both are really happy. Rachel got her results back from the doctors and found out she had contracted HIV from Julian. She decided to drop out of high school and move to California where she can receive better treatment. Peyton returned home to her surprise no one was happy to see her return but Lucas. They soon started dating.**

**At the lockers**

**Haley:**So do you guys have a name for the baby?

**Brooke:**We do but we want to keep it a surprise.

**Peyton (walks up):**Hey guys.

**Everyone looks away.**

**Peyton:**Look I know you guys don't want me to go out with Lucas but I like him and we make each other better people

**Jimmy comes around the corner and pulls out a gun pointing it towards Brooke. Lucas sees this and runs towards the girls saving Brooke and the baby. Soon everyone runs to a safe place. Peyton is able to make it out. The basketball team is getting off the bus.**

**Nathan:** Peyton what's going on?

**Peyton: **Someone has a gun. Brooke, Haley and Lucas are still….

**Nathan ran towards the door soon followed by Jake. Whitey pushes Peyton on the bus. Nathan finds two bats and him and Jake go on an adventure to find Brooke and Haley. They decide to check to tutor center since Haley has a key there. While on their way they see glass, books students threw down and even blood. They get there and knock on the door.**

**Skills (whisper):** Don't open the door!

**Nathan:** It's me, Nathan and Jake.

**Skills:** I need proof.

**Jake and Nathan slide their I.D. under the door.**

**Mouth:** Whoever it is with the gun could have killed them and stole their I.D.s.

**Brooke:** I have an idea. If it's really Nathan he will know the name of our child.

**Nathan:** Our daughter's name is Aria Nichole Scott. **Brooke goes to open the door when skills gets in front of Brooke.**

**Skills:** Wait let me. Are you sure?

**Brooke:** Positive.

**Skills opens the door to see Nathan and Jake standing on the other side. Nathan runs to Brooke and Jake runs to Haley. They look around the room to see Mouth, Bevin, Lucas bleeding and a few others. **

**Nathan: **We should get out of here.

**Jimmy: **Not so fast. **Jimmy** **stands up hold the gun.**

**Mouth: ** Jimmy why are you doing this?

**Jimmy:** I finally get recognized.

**Haley:** Jimmy this isn't the way.

**Jimmy:** Shut up! **(Haley and Brooke jumped)**You, Mouth and Lucas left me the day you started dating Nathan and Lucas started dating Brooke. You guys were only able to take one nerd and you chose Mouth. I haven't received a call in months.

**Lucas (in Pain): ** The phone works both ways Jim.

**Jimmy:** Don't call me that! **He points the gun at Brooke. Nathan gets in front of her.**

**Nathan:** Hey! Watch where you point that thing. **Jimmy then points it at Haley and Jake gets in front.**

**Jake:** What is your issue?!

**Jimmy (still pointing the gun at Jake): **My issue is I had friends then I lost them to Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott. The biggest whores in Tree Hill High.

**Brooke:** Look Johnny…

**Jimmy (yelling): **IT'S JIMMY!

**Brooke:** Look Jimmy people grow apart. Sometimes they can find their way back to each other and sometimes they can't.

**Jimmy:** Don't try and be nice to me. You do know that bullet was meant for you not Lucas.

**Brooke:** I wasn't trying to be nice and yes I know. Lucas started for feel a little light-headed. Haley was on the ground trying to help him.

**Haley:** Jimmy you have to let Lucas go he isn't going to make it.

**Jimmy:** I can't!

**Haley:** You have to he could die Jimmy. Then you are going to go to jail for murder.

**Jimmy:** Fine.

**Haley:** He can't go by himself. He needs help.

**Jimmy:** Jake take him out.

**Jake:** I'm not leaving Haley.

**Haley:** Jake I will be fine. Please save my best friend.

**Jake:** Okay. **He helps Lucas up and they leave the room. While on their way out they run into Keith. Jake tells Keith where everyone is. Soon there is a knock on the tutor center door.**

**Jimmy:**Who is it?!

**Keith:**It's Keith. Come on Jimmy open up. Jimmy opens the door and Keith walks in. **An hour has gone by Brooke was sleeping until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.**

**Brooke (in pain): **Ouch…

**Nathan:** Everything okay?

**Brooke:** Yea. I must have laid the wrong way. **A few seconds later her water breaks.** Or maybe I'm in labor... **Nathan turns back around to help Brooke.**

**Haley:** Oh my god!

**Keith:** Jimmy, you have to let Brooke and Nathan go. She needs a doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jimmy:** NO! They are not leaving.

**Haley:** Jimmy she is in labor!

**Brooke:** It's too early. Nate it's too early.

**Nathan:** Come down babe. Everything will be fine.

**Keith:** Let the kids go Jimmy.

**Jimmy:** Fine. Everyone out before I change my mind. **Everyone gets up Nathan carries Brooke out with Haley following him quickly. Jimmy committed suicide and Dan killed Keith. The police were walking in while Dan was holding the gun. **

**At the Hospital there was Karen, Deb, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, etc. They are all waiting to hear about Lucas, Brooke and the baby.**

**Delivery room**

**Nathan:**Come on Brooke you can do this one last push**. **

**Brooke: **Nathan we are never having sex again.

Their baby girl is here. Baby Aria Nichole Scott has arrived. **Nathan leaves to tell everyone the good news. Haley walked into the room.**

**Haley: **She is beautiful. She is the perfect mix between you and Nathan.

**Soon everyone is in the room looking at the baby then the doctor walks in.**

**Doctor:** Is this also the family of Lucas Scott?

**Karen:** Yes. I'm his mother.

**Doctor:** He is out of surgery and awake. His room number is 204. **The doctor leaves.**

**Nathan: **Can I talk to Lucas for a second?

**Karen:** Sure. **Nathan left the room to talk to Lucas. **

**Lucas hospital room **

**Nathan:**Hey Luke.

**Lucas:**Hey Nate.

**Nathan:** I just wanted to say thank you for saving the two most important people in my life today.

**Lucas:**No problem. I've wanted to apologize for the way I acted over the last few months.

**Nathan:**It's all good. Brooke had the baby. Her name is Aria Nichole Scott. Oh and before you hear from someone else. Dan killed Keith after Jimmy committed suicide. They caught Dan before he escaped.

**Lucas:**What?!

**Nathan:** Yea. I'm sorry I know you and Uncle Keith were really close. **Nathan leaves and Karen comes in. **

**Karen: **He told you didn't he?

**Lucas:** Yea. Are you okay mom?

**Karen:** Yea, I just wish I could have told him how I felt.

**Lucas:** Mom, come here. **Karen walks over to Lucas and he hugs her.** We are going to be just fine.

**School and practice have been canceled for the last few weeks giving kids time. Peyton has been helping Lucas with his arm and with the death of his uncle. She has also been helping Karen deal with it. Haley and Jake are going strong. They spend their date nights watching SpongeBob. Haley has tried helping Lucas but he just keeps pushing her away. Brooke is helping Nathan deal with the death and the fact that his father did it. Both of them fell in love with Aria. All three have been locked in that tiny apartment. Every once in a while Deb or Haley would come to visit.**

**Brooke and Nathan's Apartment **

**Knock at the door**

**Nathan: **Who could that be? **Nathan goes to open the door and sees Rachel. **Rachel hey it's good to see you. **Brooke he yells while giving Rachel a hug.**

**Brooke: **Ye…OMG Rachel! **She runs and attacks her best friend.** What are you doing here?

**Rachel:** I heard about the shooting on the news and about a basketball player being shot trying to save his pregnant girlfriend. Then I heard Mayor of Tree Hill Dan Scott arrested at Tree Hill High today for killing his brother Keith Scott. Naturally I had to get down here to make sure everything is okay. I see you had the baby.

**Brooke:** Yea, Aria Nichole Scott, she is asleep now. Lucas is the one who saved me. He got shot in the arm. I went into premature labor. The rest is true. How is your health?

**Rachel:** Great, the doctor said as long as I continue to take the medication everything will be fine. He even said I could have kids and they won't contract it.

**Brooke: ** That's great. Let me call Haley and we could have a girl's day.

**Rachel:** Invite the gang even Peyton. I have an idea.

**A few hours later thee gang is at Brooke's apartment**

**Mouth: **So why are we here?

**Rachel: **I was thinking that after everything that's happened over the last few months we all could use a mini vacation.

**Haley:** What do you have in mind?

**Rachel:** My parents own a cabin that's like 2 hours away. We could stay there for a weekend and relax.

**Brooke:** That sounds wonderful but Nate and I can't go.

**Rachel:** Already ahead of you missy. I called Deb and she is more than happy to take Aria for the weekend.

**Peyton:** Do you even want me there?

**Rachel:** I do Peyton. The way I treated you in the past was because I was upset with you over things that had nothing to do with me.

**Peyton:** Okay I will come. **Everyone agrees to go to the cabin for the week-end. **

**The day of the trip everyone met outside of Brooke's apartment. **

**In car one there was Rachel, Mouth, Bevin, Skills, Peyton, and Lucas. In car two there was Nathan, Brooke, Haley, and Jake.**

**They arrive **

**Rachel:** You guys can have any room except for the masters.** In Brooke and Nathan's room.**

**Nathan:**Can I ask you a question?

**Brooke (turns around):** OMG!

**Nathan was down on his knee.**

**Nathan: **Will you marry me Brooke Penelope Davis?


End file.
